Statler and Waldorf filmography
on Muppet Babies.]] .]] .]] ".]] A list of appearances by Statler and Waldorf. TV Shows * ''The Muppet Show (1976-1981) ** Including the UK Spots and ''The Muppet Show'' Promos. ** See Muppet Show episodes that didn't feature main characters. * The Jim Henson Hour ** Episode 105: First Show, May 14, 1989 ** Episode 107: Fitness. July 16, 1989 ** Episode 108: Videotape, July 23, 1989 * Muppet Babies, 1990 * Muppets Tonight (1996-1998) * Muppets TV (2006) * The Muppets (2015) Movies *''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) *''The Great Muppet Caper'' (1981) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992) *''Muppet Treasure Island'' (1996) *''Muppets from Space'' (1999) *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' (2002) *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005) *''The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014) Specials * The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence, March 19, 1975 * The Muppets Go Hollywood, May 16, 1979 * John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together, December 5, 1979 * The Muppets Go to the Movies, May 20, 1981 * Rocky Mountain Holiday, May 12, 1983 * The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years, January 21, 1986 * A Muppet Family Christmas, December 16, 1987 * The Muppets at Walt Disney World, May 6, 1990 * The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson, November 21, 1990 * Studio DC Hosted by Dylan and Cole Sprouse, August 3, 2008 * Studio DC Hosted by Selena Gomez, October 5, 2008 * The Muppets Take Over Today, November 13, 2008 * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa, December 17, 2008 *''Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular'' November 28, 2013 TV appearances * Des O'Connor Entertains, February 27, 1976, Waldorf only * Night of 100 Stars, 1985 * Academy Awards, 1986 * The Television Academy Hall of Fame, April 21, 1986 * The Cosby Show, January 11, 1990, Statler only * NBC's Funniest Outtakes 2, April 23, 2003 * Good Morning America, December 15, 2004 * America's Funniest Home Videos, May 8, 2005 * The Tony Danza Show, May 16, 2005 * Reel Classics Extra, August 28, 2005 * The Jerry Lewis MDA Labor Day Telethon, 2005 * Oscars Red Carpet and wrap-up shows, March 5, 2006 * Best Ever Muppet Moments, March 11, 2006 * Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, March 20, 2009 * America's Got Talent, September 2, 2009 * The Great Debate * Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, January 3, 2010 * WWE, October 31, 2011 * Mike and Mike, November 15, 2011 * SportsNation, November 15, 2011 * Saturday Night Live, November 19, 2011 * SiriusXM Satellite Radio channel Rawdog, November 23, 2011 * The X Factor, November 28, 2011 * Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade, December 25, 2011 * The Secret Policeman's Ball, March 9, 2012 * The Soup, March 21, 2012 * The Bachelorette, May 21, 2012, Statler only * TGIF Books * The Comic Muppet Book, 1979 * It's The Muppet Show!, 1979 * Muppets at Sea, 1980 * Fozzie's Big Book of Sidesplitting Jokes, 1981 * Kermit's Garden of Verses, 1982 * Jim Henson's Muppet Show Bill, 1982 * Two for the Show, 1982 * Bo Saves the Show, 1982 * Fozzie's Funnies, 1993 * Kermit Learns How Computers Work, 1993 * Look and Find Muppets, 1996 * Muppet Time, 1996 * Great Muppets in American History, 1997 * A Very Muppet Christmas, 1999 * The Muppets: The Movie Junior Novel, October 11, 2011 * The Muppets Character Encyclopedia, 2014 Video Games * Muppets Studios Presents: You're the Director, 1988 * The Muppet CD-ROM: Muppets Inside, 1996 * Muppet RaceMania, 2000 * Jim Henson's Muppets (GameBoy Color), 2000 * The Muppets: On with the Show!, 2003 * Spy Muppets: License to Croak, 2003 * Muppets Party Cruise, 2003 * Muppets Puzzle Party, 2006 * My Muppets Show, 2013 Albums * The Muppet Show, 1977 * The Muppet Show 2, 1978 * The Muppet Show Music Album, 1979 * A Christmas Together, 1979 * The Muppet Christmas Carol, 1992 * Muppet Hits Take 2, 1994 * Music, Mayhem and More!, 2002 * A Green and Red Christmas, 2006 Miscellaneous * Royal Variety Performance, November 27, 1977 * The Muppets Go Hawaiian, Viewmaster, 1980 * Polaroid commercials, 1981 * The Muppet Show: On Tour!, 1984 * The Muppet Show on Tour: 2nd Edition, 1985 * Royal Variety Performance, 1988 * Muppet*Vision 3D, 1991 * Royal Variety Performance, 1993 * The Tournament of Roses Parade, 1996, in statue form * Muppetisms, 1999 * MuppetToons, 2000 * The Muppet Show Live, 2001 * Keep Fishin', 2002 * Denny's commercial, May 20, 2002 launch * Macy's Windows, winter 2002 * Will Rogers Institute, 2005 PSA * Muppet postage stamps, 2005 * Statler & Waldorf: From the Balcony, June 2005 to September 2006 * The Muppet Show: Season One Live-Video Menus, August 9, 2005 * Muppet postage stamps, September 2005 * Muppets.go.com: "Statler & Waldorf : Curmudgeons at Large", October 2005 * Muppets Ahoy!, stage show, July 2006 start * Muppet checks, 2007 * The Webby Awards, June 4, 2007 * Muppet viral videos, 2008 on * Disney Xtreme Digital, February 1, 2008 - September 17, 2011 * The New York Times, September 26, 2008 * D23 Expo, September 11, 2009 * Haunted Holidays, website, October 2009 * AMC Theatres opening message, 2011 * Orange commercial, November 4th, 2011 * The Muppets World Premiere, November 12, 2011 * Albert Heijn ad, Netherlands, 2012 * The Muppets comic strip * V-chip *''Just for Laughs'' (2012) *The Muppets 2015 Presentation Pilot *Warburtons commercial (2015) *''The Muppets Take the Bowl'' (2017) *''The Muppets Take the O2'' (2018) *Facebook Portal commercials (2019) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Filmographies